Advance Wars: Crossfire
by Old Sage
Summary: Black hole is lead by Hawke, and tries to take over Wars World again not knowing that a fifth continent is fighting them. It's my first fic, and I now have 2 chapters in so far R&R please
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of the Advance Wars characters.

**Advance Wars: Crossfire**  
  
**Prologue:  
**  
After the four continents Orange Star, Blue Moon, Yellow Comet, and Green Earth defeated Black Hole in Macro Land, Black Hole rebuilt their base of operations under the command of Hawke in a continent to the north that stretched from the West Sea to the East Sea.

He called the abandoned continent Black Hole.

Five years after they rebuilt their base, Hawke sent a threat to OS, BM, YC, and GE commanding them to either surrender their continent, or die.

Accidentally the threat got sent to a fifth continent called White Nebula.

White Nebula didn't know what the threat was about, but went to war anyway.

Early in the war, Black Hole realized that White Nebula was the biggest problem, so Black Hole focused their assault on WN putting OS, BM, YC, and GE in the crossfire.


	2. White Nebula Gets a Threat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Advance Wars characters

**Advance Wars: Crossfire Chapter 2: White Nebula gets a threat**

(I'm calling it ch. 2 because fanfiction.net called my prologue ch. 1.....on with it!)

-------------------------

**Black Hole at 0600 hours in the morning**

**Lash: **Sir, the armies are prepared, what are your orders?

**Hawke: **Send a threat to tell the four continents to give up, or be killed.

**Lash: **Yes sir! It will be sent at 0700 hours

**Hawke: **Very well, move along now

**Lash: **Yes sir!

-------------------------

**Orange Star at 0800 hours in the morning**

**Andy: **Nell! there's a video call for you.

**Nell:** Well, then let me see it.....Now!

**Andy:** Yes ma'am!

**Max: **(to Sami) Boy does she have a temper today.

**Sami:** Tell me about it.

**Max:**OK, i'll tell you, Nell yelled at Andy, and I thought she has a bad temper.

**Sami:** I was being sarcastic. Nell yelled at a mech this morning while I was drinking coffee.

**Max:** What for?

**Sami:** I think he had the wrong equipment on or something.

**Max:** Man, that's harsh, maybe we should.... (gets cut off by Andy)

**Andy:** Be quiet! The video call is still running here.

**Max:** Oh, sorry.

**Video Lash:**.....so give up your continent, or die!

**Infantry #16:** Nell, what are your orders?

**Nell: **Send a call back saying that we will not surrender.

**Infantry #16:** Yes ma'am. should I tell BM, YC, and GE to do the same?

**Nell:** Yes, do that too.

**Infantry #16: **Yes ma'am!

**Sami:** Wait! Our intel says this message got sent to **5** continents!

**Nell:** Who do they think they're fighting anyway?

**Sami:** I don't know. Macro Land is abandoned. Do ya think that there actually is a fifth continent in Wars World?

**Nell:** Maybe, Infantry Unit #35. do some research on that A.S.A.P.

**Infantry #35: **Yes ma'am, our researchers are on it!

**Nell:** Good!

-------------------------

**White Nebula Base at 0900 hours in the morning**

**WN Infantry #11:** Uh, Ma'am, we have a video call on line 2 for you.

**WN Commanding Officer:** What? What's line 2?

**Infantry #11:** Well, you see, we have 3 video call lines because we get so many calls around here, and yours is on line 2.

**WN CO:** But we're concealed from everyone else. Why do we have 3 lines?

**Infantry #55: **(picks up line 3) Uh, Hello?.......Yeah.......my order?.......Oh......Pepperoni large pizza with a Sprite please...........30 minutes?...............Ok............bye.

**Infantry #11:** That, my friend, is why we have those extra lines.

**WN CO: **Why didn't anyone tell me about this..............I want pizza too!!!

**Infantry #11: **Uh, sure, yeah now watch the video

**WN CO: **Ok, but first, give me my popcorn!

**Infantry #11:** Why?

**WN CO: **Well, it is a movie, right?

**Infantry #11: **Just watch it already!

**Video Lash:** Hello, this is Black Hole telling you to surrender. What I mean is that you have to surrender your continent now, or die! (end of video)

**Infantry #11: **What are your orders ma'am?

**WN CO: **Prepare for battle, and move out as soon as the troops are ready.

**Infantry #11: **But, we don't even know why they want our continent!

**WN CO: **Fine, call a meeting, but still prepare the troops just in case we declare war on them.

**Infantry #11: **Yes ma'am!

**Infantry #69: **Uh, Madam Linda. When should we have the meeting?

**WN CO (Linda):** Today at 1500 hours in the after noon.

**Infantry #69: **Yes ma'am. I'll contact all White Nebula COs.

-------------------------

I hope you liked my first Chapter. It may not look like PG13 stuff, but it gets violent in the battles. R&R please.


End file.
